Those moments we share…
by AquaUK
Summary: The moments they share can sometimes be over shadowed, by the evil that plagues the world. Sometimes we forget the good. His love has fallen...her friends worry, but do they hold the key to aiding her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As Skyhold builds and grows, I watched inventively from my tower quarters. The suns ray shone down on the courtyard, illuminating all that we were trying to rebuild. My father once told me that a building, places, castle walls are not as still as they seem. They gather and absorb what people do in their everyday life.

There arguments, like the one Cassandra and Varric had in the armoury when she discovered that Varric had hidden Hawkes location after they searched for her. The helping hand of Cole as he appeared and disappeared throughout Skyhold. The pranks of Sera, Bull with his endless flirting and possible antics, which I will not mention. I giggled at the thought, but then my gaze fell upon the one person I hold most dear. Cullen. The commander of my forces, and the one who commands my heart.

I smiled as I watched him hurrying around the courtyard, barking orders and pointing out what needed to be done. The poor man has been on edge since this all began, and I suppose I haven't helped him. Cullen made his way to Blackwall, who was in the sparing ring, helping to train new recruits with Cassandra. My smile wouldn't drop from my face as I watched him. His armour glistening in the sun. His golden curly hair sat neatly upon his head, with not one strand out of place. As the wind blew, the red fur that surrounds his neck moved gently, swaying in the breeze. He was the one. The one that I wanted and the one who was my light in these days of darkness. He must have known I was watching, as he slowly turned and our eyes locked. He was smiling as he bowed his head. I chuckled a little and bowed my head back. Blackwall and Cassandra noticed and looked up and bowed their heads.

As I bowed to them, my head began to hurt, and I felt dizzy. The pain was returning slowly. I smiled weakly at them and turned to head back into my room. I needed to lie down. I thought I felt better. Why is the room spinning? Pain grew slowly on my left side. I tried to reach the bed, but fell to the floor hard and blacked out…

* * *

"Do you know how she is holding up Commander?" I heard Cassandra's voice, but I was too concerned at what I had just seen. She replied herself again and I finally met her gaze. They all knew about our leader and me. We had been flirting for ages. Well mainly her, I wasn't much good at it. I sighed as I shook my head "Honestly Cassandra, I don't know. She seems to have good and bad days, but I dare not disturb her. She needs her rest and not people bothering her" I answered sternly, though I knew Cassandra could see right through me. Throwing down her shield, she gripped my upper arm. Even threw my armour, I could feel how tight she held me. By the maker, she was stronger than she looked.

"Bothering her with reports…yes…bothering her with their endless problems, I can agree, but for someone who cares for her and loves her, no…that is what she will need. You are what she needs first, her friends come after"

I was shocked and taken back by Cassandra. Varric had told me of Cassandra's secret for his romance novals, but I didn't really take him seriously. Blackwall agreed with Cassandra, adding "Love these days is hard to find, especially in a woman, who has gone through so much and done a lot for others. She will need you"

With that, Cassandra loosened her grip and took the report from my hands and points towards the stairs. I couldn't help but smile as I turned on my heels and quickly marched up those stairs. I could hear them chuckling away as I was on a mission. I wanted to be by her side. To hold her and caress her face. To help her get back to woman I knew she was. Varric tried to speak to me, but I waved him off and said another time. I could even hear him chuckling, knowing that I was on my way to her room.

I pushed the door open with more force than I usually would and began to ascend the stairs. I tried to get up there as quickly as I could, taking two steps at a time. My heart raced as I thought of holding her. As I reached the top and was about to push open the door, a feeling caused me to pause. Something wasn't right. I may not be a mage, but I just knew. I burst in through the door and ran up the small flight of stairs.

As I searched the room, my eyes quickly fell upon her body. My heart stopped. I could feel my eyes filling with tears, as I though the inevitable. I though she was gone. Slowly I moved towards her. My breathing deep as I could feel the tears slowly falling down my cheeks. Our leader and savour was…

"Someone help!" I screamed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I slowly fell beside her and gently pulled her up and on my lap. She was breathing, but it was slow and shallow. 'Please hold on' I whispered under my breath. As tried to fight back the tears that fell so quickly now. I heard many footsteps coming up the stairs. It sounded like a stamped of wild drufflo. Her room was suddenly filled with all those she had recruited. Those she had helped and cared for. Those who she called her friends.

I gazed at them as all stared at me "She is still breathing…please help me get her to the bed" my words cracked and broke as I tried to hold back my fear and heart ache. Iron bull pushed past the others, and scooped her up, gently from my arms and placed her softly on the bed. Blackwall helped me up as we all moved around her bed. Vivinne, and Solas began to examine her as their hands floated over her body. A soft, gentle light illuminated from their hands, as though it was caressing her. Cassandra ushered us all out onto the balcony as the alchemist and healer entered the room.

Eyes fell upon me as I paced back and forth. My hand gliding through my hair as I tried to come to grips with what I had walked in on. They whispered and muttered, until Varric broke the silence. "What happened Curly?" all whispers and mumbles stopped. As I looked up, I met all of their gazes. I didn't know what to answer other than "I found her lying on the floor…when we saw on the balcony..sshe..didnt seem right…"

Vivinne and Solas then joined us. I turned and looked at them, as they all did. It was as though time haulted as we waited for them to answer.

"Amara is stable for the moment, but we do have a problem" Vivienne said in her usual plain tone. If she was concered, she didn't show it. Sera was right about this first enchanter…she was a bitch and I would rather keep my distance, but at this moment, I knew Amara needed her.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Cassandra asked, placing her hands on her hips. She and Amara had become quite close friends since all this began. A strange notion, considering we all thought she was the reason for the explosion at the Temple.

Solas then answered "Her wounds were worse than we first thought after our last battle with the Red Templars…she hid them well, along with this…" Solas opened the palm of his hand to reveal a small piece of red lyrium. Everyone slowly moved away from Solas. Varric, who had more experience with this strange crystal, quick closed his hand and pushed Solas back. For a small man, Varric had some power behide him as Solas nearly lost his balance "Don't just go waving that around…by the maker…" Varric yelled as he paced back and forth, wondering how to best deal with the shard. Solas continued;

"…we have managed to heal those wounds, but the problem lies in the fact she has fallen into a sleep like trace, to which she is not waking from" I didn't know what to say. My legs could now longer support me and I fell to the cold stone floor. Varric, rushed to my side and tried to help aid me, but ended up bashing his arm on the stone railing. Josaphine came to my side and kneeled down, placing one arm around me, trying to comfort me. It wasn't helping as all I could think about was my love, never waking again.

As voices grew and began arguing to a solution, I saw Cole. The spirit, who looked more human, and acted more a like a child for that matter; leave the group and enter her room. I watched as he moved his way to her bedside and gently placed a hand on hers. Slowly I found strength in my legs and got up, moving quietly and slowly inside her room. My eyes fixed on Cole. He began to stroke the top on her hand gently as I saw a single tear fall from his face. The others voices had lowered as they too saw Cole. We all slowly moved to her bedside and wondered.

"She is dreaming…lost…frightend…weight of the world on her shoulders…" Cole began. He was reading her mind, a trick I had only recently discovered he could do. As Vivienne reached over to try and remove Cole's hand from Amara's, Solas caught it and held it gently "This will help" he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"…her friends…hurt and dead if cant…can't stop him…the memories are gone…these nothing" Cole finished and removed his hand from hers. We all looked at him, hoping for an explanation for what he had just said, but there was none.

I sighed heavily as I moved closer to her. I then took her hand and kneeled by her bedside. I didn't know what to do…I caressed her hand as my other gently laid upon her head. Her deep red hair was soft as silk. I gently ran my finger threw and slowly worked my way down to her face. Her pale skin, looked worse now. She almost looked dead. Another tear fell down my cheek and flew off and onto her hand that I held. I wanted her to wake up. What by the makers name had Cole been on about?

"What in the shit were you on about Cole?" Iron Bull asked, breaking the silence and calling out what we were all thinking.

We were all confused, till Solas, who had been repeating what he said under his breath, finally answered "She is dreaming as Cole said, but it is all that she is feeling...all that she fears and all that she has had placed upon her shoulders…don't you see…she is lost in her own mind. 'the memories have gone' this is her trying to find a way to remember, but she can't"

Everyone stared at Solas. I couldn't tell if they were more confused or actually understood what he had told them. Vivienne's dark soulless eyes gazed at Solas. She did not believe in anything nor believe in the fade; the way that Solas interprets it. Cole nodded "yes..she is lost…the red shard has soiled and spoilt her mind and now she cannot find nor see a light…we have to help her…" Cole was pacing back and forth, gaining speed and weight with every step. Coles face showed that he was concerned. Sometimes I think that he sees Amara as a mother figure. She was always checking up on him and encouraging him to interact with all in Skyhold. Even the children. I could see tears filling his eyes. Varric managed to stop Cole from making a hole in the floor and took his hands "We will help her Cole…Solas…what can we do?" Varric asked as he pulled Cole towards the group.

All eyes fell upon him. They wanted an answer. I wanted an answer. His eyes fell to the floor as he thought. His hand glided over his bald smooth head as he paced slowly back and forth. He knew, but I don't think he wanted to say. That's when I finally stood up, slamming my heels into the floor I quickly marched over to Solas. The floor boards crack and groaned under the force I pushed down upon them. The others moved back. It was only as I grabbed Solas by his arms and gripped him tight, when I notice Dorian appearing behind him. Our eyes met as he tried to catch his breath. Where had he been?

My grip slowly loosened as Dorian spoke "I may know a way…or at least a solution" he then pulled back Solas and the two spoke briefly. Then they motioned for Vivienne to join them. I went to her side again. Leaning over, I whispered softly into her ear 'I am here my lady…please don't leave me' it was then I felt a hand upon my shoulder. As I turned to see who it was, Leliana's dark lustrous eyes were gazing back at me. I had never seen her look this way. Not after the Divine had died. Her eyes were soft and gentle. Not at all the woman I had been working with. A smiled managed to merge upon my lips. She smiled back and bowed her head slightly. I didn't know what to make of this, but my thoughts were broken by Dorian's voice calling out to all of us.

"I went to seek help from grand enchanter Fiona. She has said the best way for us to help her, is to aid someone to enter a sleep like trace to enter her dreams." Silence was becoming a common feature in this room. I couldn't take it anymore "Dorian…what will I need to do?" I said as I stood up. I began to remove my heavy chest plate and gauntlets. The others looked at me as I removed boots. If anyone was going to enter her dreams, it was me. She had been there for me when I had stopped taken my lyrium. She gave me the strength I needed and the hope that I would pull through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Is this wise Commander?" Cassandra asked. She, besides Amara knew of my withdrawals and my suffering. It wasn't that long ago that I had asked Cassandra to replace me as I wasn't sure if I could lead the forces. Thanks to her stubbornness and Amara's love for me, I was able to pull through. I shot a look to Cassandra as fast as Sera or Varric could fire an arrow. Even the Iron Bull stepped back slightly. I had no idea what I looked like, but for Bull to step back. I made my way around to the other side of the bed and sat down. I could feel my heart beating faster. I took a deep breath.

Dorian then stood in front of me "Remember your Templar training Commander?" I nodded, but did wonder which part of my training that Dorian was meaning. He then spoke about my vigil and how, like the seekers, we had to enter a state of peace. I had to clear my mind of all emotion and empty my mind. I remember this being the one part of my training I had no issues with, but this was different. The woman who was leading the Inquisition, the woman who had captured my heart, the woman had understood me, who was there for me in my darkest hour. I loved her. Makers breath…how was I going to clear all the emotion that was running rampant threw my veins. This was the war table that needed strategy, this was my love, my heart that needed me now more than ever.

They all could see that I was having a trouble clearing my head. Cole offered to enter, followed by Cassandra, then Vivienne. Suddenly the room erupted in sea of voices, all saying they would enter and help her. Dorian looked at me. Placing his hands at my sides, he leaned down and his eyes locked with mine. This did make me feel a little uncomfortable, though it brought back a memory of myself doing a similar motion to Amara when we spent time together and teased each other.

Dorian's steel blue eyes gazed deep with my being.

"She needs you…you can do this Commander…now clear you mind and heart" His words were soft, but stern. I nodded and laid myself next to her. I took a deep breath; as I exhaled, Dorian called over Solas and Vivenne to begin. As I slowly closed my eyes and their voices were like whispers on the wind. I then entered her dream…

I could not believe I was here. I was inside her dream. I didn't really believe Solas on the fact that the fade and a mages dream are connected, but from what I could see, it was all true.

I was surrounded by a faint green mist that had no smell to it. Small green lights danced around in the mist. I was amazed and frightened. I was out of my element, but I knew I had to find Amara. As I was about take my first step forward, I heard a child's laughter and an image of a small, lean child with long deep red hair, tied up high and platted, running around with a man, who was chasing her. At first I was about to run and aid the child Amara, but then she ran towards him. He took her in his well-built arms. The man was roughly the same height as me, but was very muscular. His hair was shaved and growing back. I could see this is where Amara had inherited her hair colour from.

'Mama!' the image child called. I slim, but curved woman then appeared. Her hair was long and reached her all the way down to her ankles, which was very wavy. Amara was her mother's double. Almost a twin, but what struck me most was her eyes. Her mother's eyes where brighter than Amara's icy blue eyes, which drew me in the first time I saw her on the battle field, but her mother had one blue eye, and one that was purple. This I had never seen before. I knew Amara had a slight purple tint close to the centre of her eyes, but to see her mother, took my breath away. As she joined them, they embraced. A smile crossed my lips. She misses them. I then saw a glow appear around the child. This is when her magic first appeared to Amara and her parents. By the shock and tears that fell down their cheeks, they knew Amara was to be taken to the Ostwick Circle. She was so young. Possibly the youngest mage ever to be taken to the circle.

Wiping away a tear, I moved away from this scene. What had the shard caused? Why had it brought all these memories and fears to the surface?

I then saw a dark figure moving through the mist. I knew this was not the images I had just seen. I called out her name, but she didn't hear. She then disappeared from my view. I then picked up my pace and ran through the mist. I could hear voices from either side, but I ignored them. I wasn't until I saw an image of Leliana, Josiphine and myself. I paused for a moment and watched. By the expression on our face, we were scared and upset. Behind us, Cole was holding Varric, who had been seriously hurt and was dying. Iron Bull was trying to hold the large oak door.

The doors of Skyhold.

Solas was nowhere to be found. Dorian was helping Vivienne in tending to soldier's that had been injured in whatever battle had occurred.

"She's gone Cullen…she was unable to stop him…" Cassandra called out as she staggered over towards me. I never said a word. I was just staring at the door. Josephine was calling to me for and answer. Leliana was praying to the maker. I then watched as I unsheathed my sword and held it ready for battle. I asked Bull to open the door. I could understand why I was doing this. I had lost the one thing in my life that meant more to me the Inquisition itself.

Bull opened the door and I charged out…


	5. Chapter 5

"Cullen!" A voice cried out to me, as I turned, Amara ran towards me. She was wearing a long light blue robe. It was one I had bought from Belle, who helped to set up a small market and trading area in Skyhold. I opened my arms as I walked towards her. My arms then wrapped around her waist and I pulled her in closer to me. My eyes closed I let out a sigh of relief. I found her, or rather she found me.

We held each other tight, neither one of us wanting to loosen out hold. I buried myself within her neck. Even in the dream she smelled wonderful. The smell reminded me of home, when the morning dew gently caressed the flowers around our house.

Finally we pulled away, and held hands. I gazed into her eyes. I knew tears were filling mine as I was worried I would not find her and she would be lost forever. As she smiled, my heart skipped a beat. I never thought I would find someone, let alone find the one while trying to stop the world from falling apart.

"How did you get here Cullen?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. By the maker she was beautiful. Smiling I reached up and held her face gently "Dorian sought help after I found you. Grand Enchanter Fiona told him how to place me into a sleep like trance to enter your dream. Cole had read your mind and told us that you were lost in your fears and pain" I answered. Her face soon changed to one of confusion "Us?"

I nodded "Yes us. As we are lying on your bed, all those who are aiding the Inquisition...those who you have recruited are sat waiting." Her mouth opened as she eyes showed she was shocked. I don't think she realised how much she has had an impact on the people within the Inquisition. I giggled as I stroked her cheek with my thumb. I then followed her jaw line and gently pushed her mouth closed.

Silence fell between us. She then laid her head upon my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I place one arm around her waist and place my hand upon her head. I held her tightly. All the memories from her past and those that she feared would come to past disappeared. I knew now she was scared. I knew she was hurting and was doing her best to remain strong, but at this moment, I saw her heart. Her love and care for the people that was around her.

As we stood, I could her faint voices within the mist. I looked around, trying to see what memories she was projecting. There was nothing. Amara lifted her head and looked around.

"Can you hear that?" she asked. Our embrace was loose as we moved away from each other. I tried to listen closely…

"Do you think he has found her?" it was Varric's voice. Amara and I shot looks to each other. Amara opened her mouth to speak, but I placed my finger up to my lips, asking her to stay silent. She came and stood with me as we listened closely. Soon the mist swirled around us as the figures of our friends appeared before us. We could see them gazing at the bed. Then as Varric began to reminisce about something we had done, the moment appeared before us

"Do you remember the wicked grace game we played?" Varric asked. It was random, but it is the others couldn't help but smile. They all nodded and talked about how much we had all had to drink, the stories we told…and how Cullen ended up losing his garments against Josephine. Laughter filled the room as Cullen's cheeks went scarlett red. I giggled as I watched.

Next was Cassandra "No I thought the best time was when Amara was trying to teach you how to ride a horse when we were in the Hinterlands?" Laugher filled the room as I remembered Varric falling off time and time again. I giggled myself.

"Hey that horse didn't like me…plus I needed something a little smaller" Varric protested, throwing his arms up. The room erupted in laughter as Dorian began to act out how Varric acted as he fell off the horse and how he ended up stuck on his back. Cullen looked over at me as we watched that moment unfold before us. I saw a wicked grin, cross his lips. Oh now he has something on Varric that he could use, since Varric always reminded him of what happened that night in the tavern.

As the laughter reseeded, Blackwall gently pulled on his beard.

"You know…my fondest moment was what she did for the children we have here..." they all smiled. They all knew what Blackwall was talking about. A few nodded as Cole added "They were happy…we forget what they are going through…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Before Cullen and myself, the memory unfolded…

I had just left the main hall and descended the stairs. My thoughts hadn't left the war room. Everything was moving so fast. As I reached the bottom, my thoughts were interrupted by a large sigh from a child that was holding a small teddy. I looked down at the child and was about to speak to them, when they child looked up at me. The small girl then jumped up and held her teddy tightly. She was such a beautiful little girl. Long curly brown hair flowed down and neatly sat on her green dress. Her dark brown boots were lightened slightly due to the mud. Her eyes were an emerald green that pierced into your soul. I smiled at her softly as crouched down to her height "Hello there…What's your name?" I asked. She nuzzled her mouth into her teddy "Anna" she replied "You're the Inquisitor…I'm sorry if I was in your way" she then continued. I shook my head and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. I told her my name and said she wasn't in my way. I then asked her what the matter was. Sighing heavily, Anna told me that she and her other friends were scared and bored. They had been told that they couldn't go play in the snow outside Skyhold in case we were attacked. I could feel my heart ache for the children. We had forgotten what this war is having upon our children. At first I didn't know what to say to Anna. Then a smile crossed my face. Cassandra, Blackwall, Iron Bull and Cullen were heading to to the sparring ring. I could see Cullen had reports in his hands. 'Not today' I then whispered to Anna and we both ran in opposite directions. Sera had just peaked her head out of her window and Varric was heading over to the tavern to talk with the barkeep. They all watched as I darted back and forth to the soldiers.

"What is she doing?" Cassandra asked. After I had collected all the solders that I could. I called over Anna, who had gathered all the children that she could, along with their parents. By this point, all of my friends gathered and stood watching me as I called out "Open the gates!"

As the gate was lifted, I took Anna's hand and lead the children out to the crisp white snow that had barely been touched. It looked so beautiful. It looked like a million small diamonds laying on pillows of soft white clouds as it glistened in the sun rays. The children stood in awe as they at the snow. For days the children had looked out over this, and because of the world events were told they could not be children.

Anna looked up at me. Smiling I called out "Go be children…go and have fun" and with that, I let go of Anna. Children's screams and voices filled the air as they all ran towards the snow. Soldiers moved so they formed a large circle around the children as they played. I watched as their parents began to smile and some even cry. I watched as children ran around. They smiled, laughed and played as children should. They threw snow balls and built snowmen. They laid down and made snow angels.

One by one they all came and stood next to me and watched the children. Iron Bull watched, fascinated by what he saw. Of course this would not happen under the Qun.

Even Josephine and Leliana made and appearance and were smiling and laughing. As I gazed around, each of their faces said it all. I suddenly had an idea. I quickly moved from my friends and picked some snow and began rolling it into a ball. Goose bumps ran up my arms as I held the cold ball in my hand. Cullen had no idea what was coming his way as I threw the ball. It hit him in the centre of his chest and a 'thump' noise. The others laughed as Cullen looked shocked at what I had done. I laughed and called out "Who said playing in the snow was just for children?" I grinned and then it began. The biggest snow ball fight erupted outside of Skyhold. Laugher flowed through the air as child and adult played…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Cullen was laughing as his arm stayed wrapped around my waist. I could hear my friends all laughing as they relived the moment we all were children. Smiling I pulled away from Cullen. "What's the matter?" he asked, trying to pull me back to him. Smiling, I kissed his cheek softly. His eyes closed as he smiled. I then moved further away from him.

"Time to wake up my love…" as I spoke those words, I blew gently and Cullen soon drifted back to the real world. I could hear them all questioning Cullen as he woke up. Smiling I closed my eyes and returned to my body…

As I awoke, I heard the many sighs of relief. As my vision became clearer, I slowly sat up. I could tell someone had been working on my body as he felt as though I had been hit full on by a drufflo. I looked at all their faces as each of them smiled, but remained silent. I pulled back the covers and placed my feet on the cold floor.

"You shouldn't be getting up so quickly. You need to rest…" Dorian said as he and Cullen both ran to my side. I was a little off balance, but I brushed them off. They all watched as I walked towards the balcony. The cold bitter wind blew, causing goose bumps to run up and down my body. I took in a deep breath as I could hear them whispering. I knew they were concerned and confused by what had just happened. Smiling, I turned around and looked at their confused faces

"Corypheus could have won, if I'd have not awoken…why didn't he…because I had all of you…not matter what this creature does…no matter what he tries to achieve…he will never stop us…I may hold the key in my hand…but he doesn't' have friends…or someone to love" I then looked towards Cullen, who blushed as I said that I loved him.

They all smiled as I continued "He will not become a god…We won't allow him to destroy our world…No matter what our past memories hold…we have many we have created here…the ones that make us smile...the ones that make us laugh…"

I turned and looked out again onto the horizon "Now let's get back to stopping this creature…together we will make this moment count"

They all cheered behind me as I turned and moved towards Cullen. I didn't care that they were all stood there. I grabbed him by the soft red fur that flowed perfectly around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. We kissed passionately as the others giggled. As we parted, I smiled "Get the forces ready Commander…time to hit this bastard" Cullen grinned. From that moment, I don't remember much. Everything else was a blur.

It has been six months since Corypheus was defeated. I was stood gazing at Skyhold. Look at what we had accomplished. Look at what we had done. Though the people gave me the credit, I never accepted it and made them aware it was a family effort. That is what they were to me. Though Solas had disappeared and Leliana had been made the next divine, they were still my family.

I heard the door to my chamber open and close. I smiled as a pair of hands glided from my hips and gently caressed my bump. His head gently pressed upon my shoulder, I knew it was Cullen. My love…my commander and my husband. I chuckled as his hands gently moved around my enlarge belly.

"How is our little boy today?" He asked as he slowly spun me around. Our eyes met as I giggled "She is fine" we have had some disagreement as to what our child was, but I knew one thing…This was another moment…another memory for the walls of Skyhold to have and to keep safe for as long as time would give us. I would not change a thing. I do not regret what I have done with the people I care most about…my family.

As Cullen and I both looked at each other, I knew one thing. I was in love and couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Could I have seen where I was going to be? Could I have seen where my life was going when I went to the conclave? No…all I knew is that I would not regret anything that had transpired.

The walls of Skyhold have many moments, many memories…and more would be created. Those moments are what we cherished. Just remember the good times and not the bad. Remember family is not just blood, but those you hold dear…

Our baby kicked. Cullen and I both giggled as she held each other…


End file.
